Fading Light
by Invisible Rose
Summary: Massive AU. I don't want to give too much away, so I'll just say that this is a Huddy and it was slightly inspired by the movie Franklin.  Hope you read and enjoy, and please review.  M for later.
1. Light

**A/N: Hello again. This is a new story of mine and it's a massive AU. If you have any questions review or message me, and please please please review. It really helps me write quicker and better. I'm not really sure what else to say. **

**For those of you that are reading Marked I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated it in forever but I'm stuck on how to connect something that's done to the rest of the story and I have to get that done before I can post. However if I'm stuck too much longer I am going to end the story but I will have one final chapter explaining the rest of the plot so you'll at least know how it ends. ~*Invisible Rose*~**

**Fading Light**

* * *

**Chapter One: Light**

Dark, dark, dark, dark. Everything is dark. Shades of black and gray so you aren't sure were shadows begin and the surface ends. Few things in this life were white, light, pure and even fewer in this city. Carpathus, capital of Kingdom, city of sorrows at least for me, city of sin for most. I am locked away from everything. Allowed to see very few people and never the city, the castle is my home, but no matter how clichéd it is my father has confined me to a very limited area in it, one of the towers. In 3 months I will be turning 17, and on that day I'll cease to be innocent. Evil men make plans with the intentions of hurting and my father plans on giving me to an evil man, a man I was promised to before I was even born. I don't understand why he protected me from so much when it was just going to come to this but as he would say 'I'm pure, it's not possible for me to understand the evil in man, nor the actions caused by it.' And sadly he is right, no matter how I try I can not understand anything my father does, but no matter how little I understand there is so much more that I don't even know, so much that's been hidden. Because there is so much that I don't understand my father can't understand me either but unlike me he stopped trying to understand a long time ago.

"Lizveth, get away from there. You're father would kill me if he knew you got away from me long enough to get down here." My maid, Mata, said to me. Mata is a gray woman, and no she is not grey because of the color of her hair, though I don't know how old she is I wouldn't guess more then 40. She knows how the world works but she was able to keep a warmth to her, not many have been able to accomplish such a thing. The ones that do tend to quickly make their way to nannies for the wealthy and noble. Mata is the closest thing I have to a mother for mine likes to pretend that I don't exist. I used to try and make her angry, she would see me then but even that stopped working and now I'm completely invisible to her. It's been over 3 years since the last time she spoke to me and that was simply because I was in her way.

"Then we best not alert him." I whispered back at her, peering through a crack in the wall. My father is talking to Man. I call him Man because I have never been told his name. I just know that he is crueler then my father and that I'm to marry him. My father I can see clear as day, the jewels and finery he insists on wearing glitter in the small amount of light that there is making him seem more God than king, Man however dresses only in black as if he is trying to hide. His pale skin is the only part of him I can see giving me his hands and chin. "If I am to marry Man I would like to know what he looks like before I'm 17. It's not fair I'm not allowed." He is tall, much taller then my father and the rest of Man is just as big. Wide shoulders, large hands, he must be strong.

"Princess, please, your father will have me skin if he finds us." Man's eyes found mine. Black and dead and soulless sending shivers of fear down my spine.

"Your right Mata, we should leave." I say chilled to bones by that look. My father might be a bad man but he can still love, I've seen him with my mother and I remember when he would let me see it towards me. Man, has nothing. No spark, no light, just empty. Like a black hole, destined to take everything in and turn it to nothingness.

Two steps is all I'm able to take before my father throws the door open. "What are you doing here?" He shouts grabbing my arm hard enough that I'll have a bruise.

"I wanted to see him." I say unable to look him in the eye, I can see Man watching us but my father doesn't notice. "I am sorry Father but you have known who I was to marry since I was a babe and I don't even know his name." Please be lenient.

"This is the fifth time I've caught you, Lizveth, there with not be a sixth." I can't have heard that correctly. That is the type of threat Father makes before a soldier or guard is killed by his hand.

"What do you mean?" I chance a look; he has the embers back in his eyes, which means this won't be good.

"You wear white for a reason, Lizveth. Do not worry it won't hurt." He's trying to calm me. Another punishment that's simple for any normal person in this city but torture for me.

"I locked doors and it does nothing to stop you. You find a way around everything, so something else must be done, something that won't allow you to pick locks or magic your way through. Man as you call him doesn't want you tainted by anything in this world, and you my little Lizveth are as close to pure innocence that is possibly achieved." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder smiling at me like a he would a small child.

"Father?" he has not told me anything and I already have to wear one awful contraption I don't want another.

"No more questions. Go to your great hall. We will talk about this there." I hate that room. My great hall, I'm not even allowed to eat with everyone else. I've heard whispers from around the castle that most people don't even think I'm real. Sitting down by one of the larger windows I look up at the sky. Millions of stars millions of lights cast in so much darkness. Why does there world get so many lights but mine is only allowed so few and why must lights be so alone?

"For once I wish I had someone that I could love wholly and have them do the same in return." I whispered to myself.

"Now child, you show how truly innocent you are. _Love_ does not exist in this world only in stories. The only _'love'_" Man says the word with a sneer "is the physical kind."

"What do you mean?" He can't just mean a kiss, can he?

"That is not for now, little one. Your father said you wanted to see me, here I am." I don't like the way he looks at me. It's as if I'm a piece of meat, cooked and ready to be devoured. He even licks his lips.

"Wh. . ." he won't do anything. He can't yet. "What is your name?"

"Nichola, but the only think you will be calling me is Sir. Understood?" I had never realized how small I am. Man towers over me, and he's so close that even bending my head all the way back doesn't allow me to see his face.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered looking down. I don't like him being this close to me. It's suffocating.

"Good girl." He says stroking my cheek. Goose bumps are raising over my arms, Man I want you to leave. "Now you will not see me again until the wedding, behave, or I will give your father a little more freedom with his punishments for you."

I want to cry. I don't want to understand. I don't want the marriage to come. Father how can you do this? I don't even know what this man wants to do with me and I can already feel the pain.

"Now, Lizveth, your punishment is simple." I don't want to hear it Father. I just want someone to stop it. As I look down I can see the slightest dimming of my white dress. Man doesn't even have me yet but he is already sucking my light away, and like every other star that has fallen victim to a black hole, I can't fight his pull.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Punishment

The Italic portion is _Cinderella_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ excerpts from _Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales _published by Barns and Noble. These are the original tales and they are much darker then the Disney versions that everyone knows so if you haven't ever read the originals it's something to look into if you like fairy tales.

* * *

Fading Light

Chapter 2: Punishment

Two days have past and not only am I locked in my room but I'm chained to the walls. However, I'm lucky that the chains are enchanted. It allows me to move around my room freely, each cuff is hooked to a chain that attaches to the nearest wall, the chain will grow and shrink as needed, but it won't extend long enough to let me out. So, I have another night spent alone, reading fairy tales. Beauty and the Beast is my favorite. I know the entire story by heart. But fairy tales are just stories and even though magic is real, the stories aren't. No one is coming to save me. It doesn't matter how hard I wish.

"Princess?" Mata questions knocking on my door, always polite.

"You can come in." I say a smile coming to my face. Mata has been the only person I have seen and the first day it was only for meals.

"It's time for your bath." Yesterday I wasn't allowed one. My father said if I was trying to contaminate myself with the evil of the world, I shouldn't mind being dirty. Really though I think it was just another thing to take away. If I wasn't scared of the dark he would have taken the lamps out of my room and forbidden a fire. He also knows that I hate the belt that he makes me wear. The only time it gets unlocked is when I bathe.

"Am I getting to leave?" I ask excited at the prospect. Even just getting out of my room for an hour would be a blessing at this point.

"No, two of the guards are bringing up a tube for you." I can't even leave for a bath. That's not fair. It's a floor down. I'm sure there's a way for the chains to work there as well.

"Are they even strong enough, the guards Father lets around me always seemed very small for men, and how will the water get in it?" I only have a small sink in my room I don't think that would work well in filling it.

"That's because they aren't men, and one of them can work enchantments." That doesn't sound like something my father would allow.

"But women aren't allowed to be, and they don't look like women."

"Your father made an exception for you. They are very masculine women, and they are only in this part of the castle." Why did the exception have to be made though?

"Are men not allowed by me?" I had never thought about it but the only man I have ever really been near has been my father.

"It's complicated child." And that's not an answer Mata.

"Don't call me a child, Mata. You are the only person that I trust to tell me anything, I know there are thing Father forbids you to talk about but I don't see how answering a simple question can hurt." And the only thing evading it is doing is making me angry with you.

"He just wants to make sure you don't get. . . hurt." That's barely true.

"Why does it sound like you're lying to me?"

"That is the best answer I can give you Lizveth. I'm sorry." The guards have been moving about as we've been talking. They didn't even check if it was alright to come in.

"It's fine; I know how tight my father makes his rules. There are never any holes." Looking closely at the guards I can tell that they are women. Their hands are too delicate to be a man's, and their cheeks are too smooth.

"That is one of the truest things I've heard." Mata said smiling at me. The woman is my only companion; I can't stay mad at her for long.

"The guards are gone. Can you unlock me now?" I know I sound whinny but this thing is so uncomfortable.

"What are the cuffs that uncomfortable?" Not really but that's not what I was thinking of.

"I wasn't referring to the cuffs. I may have worn a belt for the past 8 years but that doesn't make it anymore comfortable, and no matter how long it's on it's always cold." I have never understood how it is all ways cold.

"Princess, be happy it isn't worse."

"There are worse things then chastity belts?" I don't believe that.

"Wait until you're forced into a corset for your wedding day." Mata I don't even want to know what that is. "Princess, if you want me to unlock it so much lift your skirt. I can't do everything my self."

"Yes you can Mata you managed to keep me mostly in line for the last 16 years. You're a super woman." She's laughing at me.

"If only you knew the things I've done. Turn let me untie your dress."

"Why in such a hurry the longer I take the longer I don't have to wear that thing." I say pushing the belt farther way from me with my foot.

"Yes well your father is keeping track of how long I'm up here. Now get in." She says folding my dress and pushing me towards the tub. "So what story should we read tonight?"

"Start with Cinderella." I say, letting the warmth of the water soaked into my skin.

"_There was once a rich man whose wife lay sick, and when she felt her end drawing near she called to her only daughter to come near her bed, and said,_

_'Dear child, be good and pious, and God will always take care of you, and I will look down upon you form heaven, and will be with you.'_

_And then she closed her eyes and died. . . As the bridal procession went to the church, the eldest walked on the right side and the younger on the left, and the pigeons picked out an eye of each of them. And as they returned the elder was on the left side and the younger one on the right, and the pigeons picked out the other eye of each of them. And so they were condemned to go blind for the rest of their days because of their wickedness and falsehood. _The end."

"One more please." I enjoy hearing Mata read to me. She still changes her voice for the different characters. "It can be a short one."

"Alright, how does Sleeping Beauty sound?" I nod, I love the princess stories.

"_In times past there lived a King and Queen, who said to each other every day of their lives, _

_'Would that we had a child!' and yet they had none. But it happened once that when the Queen was bathing, there cam a frog out of the water, and he squatted on the ground, and said to her,_

_'Thy wish shall be fulfilled; before a year has gone by, thou shall bring a daughter into the world.' . . . Then the wedding of the Prince and Rosamond was held with all splendor, and they lived very happily together until their lives' end.'"_

"Now it is truly time to get out." Slowly I start to stand and let Mata slip my robe over my arms.

"Please just a little longer with out the belt. I'm tired of feeling metal cutting into my skin." A crash. A yell. Then running steps. "What's that?" Mata didn't get the chance to answer before a man in black came barging into my room and quickly barricading the door. He turns to me, and I see clear beautiful blue eyes, then nothing. I'm left floating in my dreams, waiting to wake up.

* * *

**As always please review**


	3. Meeting G

A/N: Yes, I know that I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry but I have to be in the right mood to write and it doesn't happen all that often but the more reviews I get the better I tend to do. So please R&R and on with the story.

Fading Light

Slowly I start to come back to myself. It's colder then normal, and my bed feels different. Blue eyes. Jerking up I look around. This isn't my room. This ISN'T MY ROOM! What happened? Its dark I can't see much but I'm not chained. I guess that's good. "Hello, is anyone there?" I call trying not to cry. I'm not going to cry. I don't cry. If I did then I'd always be crying. Where's Mata? I want Mata. "Mata?" I call my voice cracking. I can't stop it the tears just come.

"You don't need to cry Princess. I'm not going to hurt you," a soft voice says. Looking up with blurry eyes, I see blue.

"Wh. . . Who a-are you?" I ask sniffling. He doesn't look evil but not all evil men do.

"Call me," he pauses thinking, ". . .G."

"That's just a letter not a name. What's your name?" I'm still not sure of him but I think he might be telling the truth.

"Princess, that's not something you need to worry about, just call me G. Are you hungry, thirsty?" Why do you care?

"No, thank you," I shake my head. I don't trust him.

"Alright, well, I brought you some clothing. I'm sure it's not what you're used to but it will be better then a robe." Oh. My. GOD. I'm wearing my robe,_ just_ my robe. Oh, no, Father's going to kill me. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream.

"I'm not in the castle." I say shocked.

"No." He's giving me a strange look.

"I don't have my cloths, or my belt." Oh, no.

"No but I would think you'd be happy to be rid of it." It's not worth the punishments.

"When my father gets me back he's going to KILL me." I don't want to cry, but I can't help it. The tears are just coming harder now.

"Nothing has happened. I haven't done anything to you Princess. What's your name?" Why does it matter? Everything's gone horrid.

"Lizveth. What happened to Mata?" You better not have hurt her.

"Mata?" Who do you think?

"My nanny, the woman in the room with me."

"She's fine. She was startled and she fell but I didn't do anything to her. All I did to you was bring you here. I don't want to hurt you and I don't plan on hurting you either. If anything I want to protect you more then your father does." Why would you want to protect me?

"I thought everyone wanted to taint the innocent." At least that's what I've been told.

"Not me, I try to protect it." But why?

"Why bother when there are people like my father and Man running things?" My curiosity is getting the better of me again but at least I'm not afraid anymore.

"Man?"

"Nichola, the man I am to marry. You didn't answer my question."

"Nichola, you mean Nichola Baston?" Is he worse then what I thought?

"I only know his first name. He's my father's friend."

"Have you seen him?" His eyes are so focused right now.

"Only one time."

"Tell me what he looked like." I don't think I'll be able to ever forget.

"He's very tall, and very big. His eyes are soulless and black. His hair was longer, graying, and tied back. His nose was crooked and he had a star shaped scar on his hand. That's all I remember."

"That's the same Nichola. You're saying that he's your soon to be husband." Regrettably.

"3 months." It's such a short time.

"Be happy I took you Lizveth. Nichola is a very evil man, there is a reason he wanted you innocent."

"Why?" How would it help him?

"To destroy you, and make you just as fucked up as the rest of the world. That's what Nichola does, he destroys. I'm sure he also wanted it to be easier to control you."

"Control me?" What?

"In more ways then one, but you would only serve him and possibly still only really be seen by him. I doubt he would want to even let other men look at you."

"Do you know why men were never allowed around me? Mata wouldn't tell." I'm praying he'll tell. It would be nice to finally have an answer.

"You mean you don't know why you wore a chastity belt?" Why would he ask that?

"No, just that it would protect me."

"Princess, do you know were babies come from?" What an odd question.

"No, I asked a lot of questions that were never answered." All you're doing is confusing me G.

"What do you know about . . . people that are married?" I can feel the furrow on my brow. I have no clue why he keeps asking me these random questions.

"Well, they have children. They are supposed to love each other. They kiss. They talk. They stay in the same bedroom. Other then that not much, the only couple I've seen is my parents and Mother is almost never around me. So, I don't see my parents together."

"Do you know what sex is?"

"What's sex?" I've never heard that word in my life.

"Um. . . get dressed Princess. I'll go fix us something to eat." What? Wow, he left quickly.

It's yellow. The dress he got me is yellow not bright but a pale yellow. I've never got to wear a color before. I wonder why he got so uncomfortable, oh well he'll have to tell me eventually.


	4. Getting Answers and Problems Reviled

AN: This one was faster and I have about a page for chapter 5 writen already :) Hope you enjoy and as always please review they really help me right faster.

* * *

Fading Light

Pulling on the dress G gave me I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by asking me all those questions, and what's sex? I never heard of it before but there's a lot that I haven't heard about. Sitting back on the bed, I was left to my wondering. Almost an hour pasted before he came back in.

"What took so long? I thought that you were only getting food." I asked more than a little annoyed.

"Well the food needed to be made and I had an unexpected visitor." A visitor?

"Who came to see you, and why did you get so uncomfortable earlier?" For someone that could be helpful he's anything but.

"A friend and what does it matter?"

"It matters because I have never been able to get a straight answer about anything and I have the chance to get some with you." Are you really that dense G? I've been locked in a tower my whole life of course I'm going to ask questions.

"It was because of the subject matter." Considering I don't know what it is that's not a very helpful answer.

"Why would talking about sex make you uncomfortable?"

"Because I'm not sure how to explain it to you." How about doing trying to?

"Why would it be difficult?"

"Princess, have you ever thought about a man doing anything to you?" Of course I've thought about a man kissing me or rescuing me but I don't think that's what you meant.

"Don't call me princess. What do you mean exactly?" Why do people treat princess like it's my name?

"Thought about them kissing you, touching you, undressing you? Anything like that?" I can tell he's trying but he's not doing a good job at all.

"No, more then kissing, that's always my favorite part in the fairy tales."

"I don't know how to explain this?"

"Try." He is making me so mad, it's like he's not even trying to be helpful.

"Ask a different question I'll try to answer that." God, you're being so annoying right now.

"Fine, why did I have to wear the belt?" It will be nice to finally have an answer to that question.

"It stopped you from being able to have sex, when you were wearing it."

"Why wasn't I allowed to have sex?"

"Because Nicola didn't want you to most likely, can we please get away from these questions?"

"Tell me your name and I'll let you explain what ever you want."

"Gregory, but call me Greg. Happy now Princess?"

"Would you stop calling me that like it's my name, I have one you know." I said annoyed but happy to have some answers.

"Alright Lizveth, what would you like to know?"

"Everything, I'm tired of being told that I can't understand because I'm too innocent, too pure, to something."

"What do you want me to start with?"

"What do you know about Nicola?"

"A lot of what I know is rumor but I know plenty about him."

"Then tell me." I demanded refusing to stay in the dark about him any longer.

~*Fading Light*~

"How is my bride doing today, Robert?" Nicola asked looking forward the day when she is his completely.

"There's been a . . . Problem Nicola." The King paused not know how to tell the man his daughter had been kidnapped.

"What sort of problem?" He growled voice deepening.

Staying calm, the King simply replied, "She was taken. Someone broke into the castle and was able to break the chains in her room, and there is a slightly larger problem."

"And what would that be?" Nicola asked in a tone of barely controlled rage.

"She's missing her belt." The King said slightly afraid of what the man in front of him was going to do.

"WHAT!" Nicola yelled grabbing the King expecting more of an explanation. When he didn't get one he yelled "FIND HER!" and stormed out of the room. Someone was going to pay for it.


	5. The Search Starts

A/N : So I had some time between classes and finished this chapter out. :) I hope you guys like it and please as always review. They really help me so thanks to every one that has and one with the story. :)

* * *

Fading Light

"It's late Lizveth. You should sleep." Greg told me softly. We'd been talking for hours and he'd told me so much. He still avoided the topic of sex but he talked about so much I couldn't really care.

"But I don't want to sleep. You should tell me more. I want to know everything." I told him softly. I really just wanted to fall asleep listening to his voice. There was just something about it that I like.

"Princess I have no more to tell tonight. I've thought myself out." He told me laughing.

"Then read me something. I want to keep hearing your voice. Tell me a story or just start talking about nonsense." I pleaded softly already half asleep. I just wanted to know more and I loved that he would actually tell me.

"Alright I'll tell you a story." He said softly. "But you need to lie down, you need to sleep. I'm sure that you're used to being in bed long before now." I just smiled at him and waited for the story to start. I didn't care what it was about or who the characters were. Anything would make me happy. I knew I didn't want to leave him though. I'd never meet a person like him.

"Ok story? Story. . ." he said slowly obviously having to think of one.

"Just start talking it will come." I said softly. "Tell me something from your past." I suggested with a yawn.

"It seems to me you're almost asleep as it is." He said smiling down at me. Greg was right. I'd been fighting to stay awake and it was so hard now since I was lying down. "Once there was a beautiful princess that was locked away in a tower. She was a curious thing always trying to figure out what was going on with the world." He started to say only to look down and see that the Princess was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before slowly sneaking away. "I promise to protect you to the best of my ability." He whispered before leaving the room and going to his.

~*~FADING LIGHT~*~

Nicola was pacing his study furiously. He couldn't believe that all the steps they'd taken to keep Lizveth away from the world had been crushed and she was out there with a man that could be doing god knows what to her. He didn't want a damaged prize. He wanted an innocent little thing he could use without having it fight. That was why he wasn't going to trust the King and his men. He came out of his thoughts at the knock on the door.

"Enter!" he ordered.

"Master Nicola the man you requested is here." The young man said obviously scared of him.

"Yeah Yeah I'm here now why the fuck did you get me out of bed at 2 am?" Colin asked annoyed. Ever since Nicola had gotten him out of the prison he'd been at the asshole had basically told him that for as long as he felt Colin was in debt to him he'd call on him to do certain tasks.

"I need your skills." Nicola said simply used to his poor attitude. "I need you to find someone for me. Princess Lizveth has been kidnapped." He said simply.

"I thought the King and Queen made the little brat up?" Collin asked confused. No one had ever seen the girl after all. It was easy to think that something happened to her and she'd died as an infant or later on in her life if she'd ever existed.

"No she'd very much real." Nicola said with a disturbing smile. "She was kidnapped. I want you to find where she is and tell me." He said simply. "You do this and were even. No more debt and no more calling on you."

"Completely done?" Collin questioned not quite sure if he should believe him. There were plenty of times when Nicola lied.

"I'll burn every contact I have for you." He said simply nodding. If Collin could handle it he'd call them even. After all Lizveth was of the upmost importance. Without her he couldn't become king and he wouldn't have a toy.

"Do you have a picture or a description or am I going to have to find this girl with nothing to go on?" He asked hoping to god there'd be something to go on. Nicola just smiled and handed Collin a picture sending him on his way to find her. Collin had never failed him before and if he failed him now he'd be killed.

~*~FADING LIGHT~*~

"So she's gone?" The Queen asked her husband that night as they were going to bed. She never really thought much of her daughter after the deal had been made with Nicola. She didn't see the point of bonding with something that would just be taken away and beaten down until it wasn't anything but a shell.

"She's gone." He said softly looking down. "It might be better for her though. If the person that took her just didn't want Nicola to become king. It's possible she's just ok." The king said thinking more to himself. He did love his daughter more then he imagined he would but the deal with Nicola was made and Nicola was a dangerous man. If he wanted to he could easily over take the kingdom with his own people and it would be done fairly quietly from the inside. No one would know what hit them but to stop that he sacrificed his daughter but Nicola would still rule.

"At least she won't be bothering us anymore." The Queen said softly indifferent. "There was nothing more annoying than her constant need of attention. Matta was there she didn't need me." She claimed not thinking she was wrong at all. As the lights turned off the King laid wake, he couldn't stop praying that whoever took his daughter was going to do everything in their power to keep her from Nicola.


	6. Passing Time

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update but my life has been busy. I just graduated from college in May and I was moving and getting things with work figured out and then went on a trip but life has finally calmed and I will hopefully start posting more frequently on Fading Light and my other stories. As always enjoy. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Fading Light**

**Time Passes**

It's been days. I'm not sure of the actual number but I know that these days have been the happiest of my life. I've been getting to wear colors that I'd only dreamed of before now. Today my dress is dark purple and it fit me perfect.

Greg is amazing and every question I ask he answers. He's even given me books to read that aren't just fairy tales. It's been amazing. He still won't mention a word about sex and he won't give me any more information on Nicola. That's all ok though because I'm finally able to explore more than just the halls of a castle or the pages of books I've read a hundred times. Nicola doesn't even have to exist anymore. I can be free of all of it. The kingdom thought I was made up so let me be. I've got my freedom and I don't plan on letting it go. Greg's been gone for a few hours and I snuck into the library even though he didn't want me to go there. He was convinced that there were thing in there that I shouldn't know but I've already read everything that he's given me to read and I was bored. He should have expected something like this happening anyway.

Almost all of the books I was seeing looked like they were school books and most of those looked like they were medical books. I just ended up picking one at random and started reading. As I read I understood why Greg didn't want to tell me about sex. I'd picked out a book that was about reproduction. I wanted to know so I kept reading but my face was as red as it could possibly be and I couldn't stop giggling. That's were Greg found me an hour or so later giggling and blushing bright red reading a book that was explaining sex.

"What are you reading?" Greg asked me hesitantly. Before she could even answer, he was pulling the book out of her hands.

"Hey give it back." I frowned. I was almost finished with the book I wanted to finish it. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me about sex now." She told him softly looking down embarrassed.

"Go back in the other room Lizveth." He told me simply closing the book and putting it back on the self.

"Why do I have to go in the other room? Why can't you just talk to me in here? You don't have to talk about Nicola but you should talk to me about this. I'm 16. I should know that stuff." I said with a frown. "I just want to know the same things that every other 16 year old knows."

"I'm not going to talk about sex with you Lizveth." He said with a finality that startled me a little bit.

"Fine." I said softly tears burning in my eyes. This was the first time he'd been cold with me and I don't like it. I just went to my room and hid from him. I don't want someone that is going to be another care taker. I want someone to love me and be my friend. I don't want someone that is simply taking care of me because he feels he is obligated to.

~*~FADING LIGHT~*~

Collin was sitting in a bar waiting for his contact to get there. He'd been asking around and showing people the picture. No one had seen her before. It'd been two days of getting nowhere and now it was time to look into the other side of things. Davis knew about every criminal activity in the city and someone breaking into the castle should have been on his radar.

"Collin." A gruff voice said taking a seat next to him.

"Davis." Collin said with a nod of the head. "So have you had any word about someone trying to get into the castle?" he asked quietly not wanting other people to overhear.

"Not within the past month." Davis said looking at him oddly. "No one's ever gotten past the Guards before." He said simply.

"Someone did." Collin said simply. "Two weeks ago Princess Lizveth was kidnapped. Yes she does exist and no, I can't tell you how I know but I've been hired to get her back. Do you know of anyone that would have the ability to get into the castle?" He asked thinking that would be the best place to start for now.

"House." Davis said and started telling Collin about the boy he'd met a few months ago.

~*~FADING LIGHT~*~

"Lizveth." I heard Greg call softly through the door. I didn't really want to acknowledge him at all but I really want to eat.

"What?" I asked not opening the door.

"I brought you food." He said softly and opened the door himself even though I didn't invite him in.

"Thank you." Was all I said not even bothering to look up at him. I didn't need to say more. He'd hurt me and I didn't want to talk unless he apologized.

"Look Lizveth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you but you are special. You aren't like all 16 year olds and I'm trying to keep you safe and away from Nicola." I heard him say softly. "I'm trying to get both of us out of the country safely and without anyone knowing." He said sitting next to me setting the food down on my bedside table.

"That doesn't mean you have to be mean." I told him simply. "I just want to know why you won't even let me ask questions about it." I said softly. "I should be allowed to ask questions without you snapping at me."

"I know I'm sorry but Lizveth I have my reasons for not wanting to talk about sex with you." He told me softly.

"What reason would you have to not want to talk to me about it? So it's embarrassing. You've talked about plenty of embarrassing things with me before." I said still upset.

"Lizveth, I want to have sex with you." I snapped my head up when I heard him say that finally looking at him.

~*~FADING LIGHT~*~

Collins had a place to start now. Davis hadn't known where House was or who he kept in contact with but he'd given him the place where he'd met the kid. He had a pretty good feeling that he'd find Lizveth once he'd found House.

* * *

**Please Review! It really helps me write faster and I want to know what you guys think.**


	7. Getting Close

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it and the story is going to start taking a darker turn now. I hope you like it and please keep it up with the reviews. I love them and also thanks to everyone that's following the story. Oh and if you guys have an idea tell me in the review or PM me. I'll do my best to work it in if the plot I already have planned out allows for it.**

* * *

Fading Light

Chapter 7

I honestly couldn't believe what he'd just said to me. I mean I wanted to kiss him but he hadn't even tried to hold my hand or hug me. "You want to have sex with me?" I asked confused.

"Yes." He said looking down and I swear he looked ashamed.

"Why?" I asked still confused. I was completely clueless as to where this was coming from.

"Lizzy, you're beautiful." He said softly getting close enough that he could brush my hair behind my ear. I couldn't believe he called me Lizzy though. No one had ever given me a nickname before and it made my heart swell. "And your smart even though you've been crazy sheltered your whole life and I just like you." He told me softly.

I really didn't have a clue what to say back but I couldn't stop smiling. I just pulled him into a hug and didn't want to let go. "Ok." I told him softly while hugging him. "I like you more than I've ever liked anyone before and if Nicola does end up finding us I don't want my first time to be with him." I said pulling away. "I'm pretty sure I love you." I told him softly still smiling from ear to ear until he pushed me away.

"No Lizzy." He told me softly. "If we do anything it won't be now and you won't have a thought of Nicola in your head."

"What? Why are you saying that?" I asked him not understanding. It felt like my heart was sinking in my chest. Why would he say no to me when he'd just said he wanted it moments ago?

"Right now you're pretty sure that you love me. I'm not going to do anything more then hold you and maybe kiss you until you are sure that you love me and we're out of the country so you're free to meet other people and experience life." He told me gently. I still felt rejected though. Nothing he said would change that.

"Ok." I said softly pulling away from him. I didn't really have an option other than agreeing. "How much longer do you think it will be before we can leave?" I asked softly.

"Maybe another 2 weeks at the most. Another week at the soonest." He said shrugging standing up getting ready to leave. "I will get you out of here Lizzy and once we are if you still want to have sex with me you won't hear a no again." He told me with a bit of a smirk.

*~*FADING LIGHT*~*

Nicola was enjoying one of his servant girls when Collin finally called him. "Yes?" he asked quickly slightly out of breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" Collin asked. He'd never heard Nicola out of breath before. The man however evil was always impeccably put together and calm.

"Just a whipping," Nicola responded smoothly. "One of the servants got a little too comfortable and needed a reminder of her place in this house."

"Well you might be willing to grant her a little mercy. I have a led on the girl. And I have a fairly good feeling about it." Collin said happily. Every step closer to the girl was a step closer to his freedom.

"Well that's good news. Looks like I'll be celebrating tonight." Nicola said with a wicked smile.

Collin wasn't all that sure what happened next but he heard a girl screaming and then the line went dead. He figured that he was better off clueless. If he didn't know what Nicola did then he couldn't use it to keep him around. He felt bad for the girl though. He felt bad for the princess but that wasn't going to stop him from finding her. Finding her meant he'd get his life back and after all it was survival of the fittest.

He simply pocketed his phone and headed towards the Corner Pub. It was a hole in the wall bar in a fairly poor part of the city. That's were Davis met House and that's were Collin was hoping to find him too.

~*~FADING LIGHT~*~

Nicola laughed softly to himself when the servant girl finally passed out. She'd taken far more torture then he'd expected but there was no doubt in his mind that she was thoroughly broken now. He called for some guards to get her and take her back to her room and he continued to smile as he watched them drag away her limp form. He couldn't wait to make the Princess his completely. He didn't just want to break her though. He wanted to destroy her so he could put her back together and make her the perfect little slave. After all every King needed a queen that would not only obey any command but also one that would fall all over herself trying to make sure that she pleased him perfectly. She'd be his or he'd tear the kingdom apart since the deal would be broken if he didn't get her.

* * *

**Again Please REVIEW!**


	8. Kisses and Endings

**A/N: Hey guys here's the new chapter. It's a little short and ends on a cliff hanger but I will hopefully have the next chapter up in no more then a week. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. It really hopes to know that people are reading and liking it. So PLEASE keep the reviews coming. Now on with the story! **

* * *

**Fading Light 8**

Another week has passed and things are still really awkward between me and Greg. We've both kept are distance after last it. Our reasons are different though. I'm hurt and he's being a gentleman. I wish he wasn't so much of one though. We still aren't ready to leave yet though. There's only a week to go but each day that passes leaves me more and more frightened that I'm going to be found. Greg knows that the longer it takes the more likely it is for someone to find us but he keeps telling me we'll be ok. I'm not sure I can believe him.

I miss the sky. I liked the windows in my tower. They were all big and wide. The views from them were amazing. I don't get to see the sky here. I know I have to stay hidden but my main escape is gone. It's hard to imagine yourself somewhere else when you're stuck and unable to see farther then the walls that surround you.

"Greg?" I asked softly looking for him. I was hungry and lonely. I wanted the comfort even if being around him was weird now. "Greg?" I called again a little louder.

"In here." He yelled from the kitchen. He was making dinner and I could smell it as I got closer.

"Hey." I said softly giving him a smile. "What are you making?" I asked just wanting to talk. I've barely talked to him in the last week. I've missed it.

"Just some pasta, and yes I know I've made it almost every night but it's easy and cheap so deal." He told me laughing.

"I like your pasta." I said smiling back at him as he stepped away from the stove.

"It just needs to sit for a bit longer. Did you want to talk?" He asked me coming closer.

"Well I kind of wanted to try something." I said softly once he was in front of me. Before he could say anything I was on my tiptoes my hands on neck pulling him down into a kiss. I've been thinking about it all week and I knew that I had to do it. If I didn't then I'd regret it. I was so sure I loved him I just need to test is some way and this was all I'd come up with. At first it was just a gentle brushing of our lips. It quickly changed into something filled with passion, want and love. He was pulling me closer and our mouths opened allowing our tongues to meet in a dance. I don't know how long we kissed. It felt like hours even though it was only minutes before we separated. "Wow." I said softly.

"I should finish dinner." He said softly giving me a kiss on my forehead. He turned and I watched him finish dinner with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm not pretty sure anymore." I told him softly. "I know I love you." I said hoping he wouldn't freak out. That kiss was amazing and I wanted to kiss him again and again and again. I never got the chance though. As soon as the words left my lips I saw him spin looking scared and my world went black.

* * *

**Review Review Review**


End file.
